


Late Night Calls

by Dinnerbiatch, sciencebiatch



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, fitzsimmons smut-a-thon 2k17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 03:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11911920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinnerbiatch/pseuds/Dinnerbiatch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencebiatch/pseuds/sciencebiatch
Summary: Fitz and Jemma have gone too long apart and late night skype calls leave them wanting each other a little more than they'd like to admit.





	Late Night Calls

“Don’t do that!”

Fitz complained and let out a groan as Jemma leaned over her desk trying to reach for a piece of paper that was stacked underneath a pile of books. Her shirt fell forward and the buttons that she’d just undone to give herself breathing room gave Fitz, or well the camera, a nice view down her top. Especially the new lace bra that she’d bought with the mental note that she knew Fitz would like it. 

Jemma leant back upright and smirked as she watched Fitz awkwardly shift in his position in his bed. Without saying anything she slowly undid one more button and pulling her shirt away from her chest a little, exposing more of her cleavage to her boyfriend. 

Fitz hates all the missions when him and Jemma are apart. He hates being away from her and he constantly misses her dearly. But mostly he hates that he can’t touch her, can’t kiss her lips whenever he wanted to, can’t slide his hands down her body making both of them go crazy. 

Jemma abruptly stood up and went to make sure that all the doors in the lab were closed and that no one else was around before she took her laptop, Skype open so she could see Fitz and he could see her, to the corner of the lab and sat back down. 

“Why did you move? That’s my desk” Fitz commented, trying to hide his discomfort from the erection that straining against his pants. 

Jemma didn’t respond. She just kept working and Fitz really didn’t want to disturb her. Whenever she was working she never liked being disturbed and he’d learnt that the hard way back at the academy when she would always yell at him when he tried to talk to her while she was studying. 

Fitz was about to take out his phone to distract himself from Jemma’s exposed breasts while she finished up her work for the night but the next thing Jemma did stopped Fitz right in his tracks. 

Jemma started undoing another button. She looked right at him, unconsciously licking her lips, while he kept undoing the buttons of her shirt until her bra was fully exposed. Fitz gasped lightly, not wanting to overtly express how turned on he was right now and just stared at Jemma longingly. 

The strain against his pants was becoming unbearable as Jemma shrugged the shirt off her shoulders, leaving her sitting at his desk in her bra as she continued to do her work as if nothing was wrong. Fitz kept shifting in his bed and Jemma noticed laughing to herself lightly as he tried to get “comfortable”. As Jemma leant over her desk writing notes from the tests they’d done today she purposefully put her breasts on display. When she heard the zipper of Fitz’s pants come down she started to fell herself becoming turned on as well. 

She missed him more than anything and the last few nights she’d taken to using her vibrator while thinking of him at night but this energy between them now meant Jemma knew that her vibrator wasn’t going to be enough for her very much longer. She kept looking around to make sure no one could see her but she knew that everyone had already returned to their bunks for the night - yet the thought of being in such a public place excited her. 

She moved away the papers and cleared Fitz’s desk more as she pulled the laptop closer and leant back onto Fitz’s chair as she watched him watching her intently, not bothering to hide his very hard boner. 

“Well … I think it’s your turn Leopold James Fitz,” Jemma’s first words to Fitz in a while. It took him a moment to comprehend her words as he watched her move his chair so she could lean back into it. 

“Err .. yes … right” Fitz awkwardly mumbled realising that there was no sexual or even remotely sensual way that he could take off his shirt. 

She quickly undid the buttons and threw his shirt off to the side before smiling back at Jemma. 

“I’ve missed you a lot” Fitz told his girlfriend whose hands were running lightly across her chest and stomach as she listened to Fitz talk to her softly. 

Even hearing his voice Jemma was starting to feel more and more turned on. She felt her breathing start to become a lot deeper as her hands ran across her chest imaging it was him. All of the missions and being out on the field has made him a lot fitter and it was clearly evident. His shoulders were broader and his muscles more prominent. 

Fitz’s hands moved down to pull down his pants as Jemma took off hers leaving her in a matching bra and panties. 

Jemma bit her lip, “It’s been lonely without you” she confessed, “I need you” 

The tone in Jemma’s voice was clear that she was horny. Her fingers that were tracing her breasts moved down till they found their way down her panties as she started to touch herself while Fitz watched her. 

“Fuck Jem” he cursed out as he moved to grip his erection, sliding his hand up and down and Jemma threw her head back as arousal filled her. 

She moved the chair back so Fitz could see exactly what she was doing to herself in his seat, at his desk, and she watched as he stroked his full length, arousal standing out, precum leaking out at the top. Jemma wished that she could lick it off and the thought of it made her pussy clench against her fingers. 

She used her other hand to undo her bra letting her breasts fall forward, her nipples already hard. She cupped her breast and starting tugging lightly at her nipples as she watched Fitz start to speed up his stroking. 

“Take your panties off” Fitz growled at Jemma 

Jemma silently obeyed. Pulling her panties off so she was naked and glistening wet, her fingers pushing in and out of her pussy, the wetness already sinking into the chair. 

Words weren’t said, but actions were. 

Jemma’s breath was becoming more ragged as she became more turned on watching Fitz. She shut her eyes for a moment, pretending it was him touching her. Listening to his ragged breathe on her body and Jemma felt her fingers starting to push in and out faster. 

Her fingers tightened around her nipple as her breathing became shorter and shorter. She let out a moan as Fitz grunted his cock hard. All Jemma wanted to do was to touch him and let him touch her. They had been apart too long. 

Jemma’s finger moved down to rub her clit as she grinded her hips into her fingers that were inside of her. She moved her body so she was forward, her breasts falling down in front of her, giving Fitz quite a view. His strokes became faster as he moaned out Jemma’s name. 

He was trying to hold off cuming until Jemma was ready. He wanted to be able to experience this with her, or at least try to. 

“Talk to me Fitz” Jemma whispered as she was trying to push herself that bit much further. She slowed down her movements as she grinned into her own fingers. 

“Jem … Jemma ..” Fitz started, his voice huskier than normal laced with his own arousal. 

“Jemma you’re so beautiful … and hot, and I wish I was there. I wish it was my fingers inside of you right now. Hell I wish my cock was inside of you.” 

Jemma started moving faster again nodding at Fitz’s words. 

“You look so sexy sitting at my desk. You’re so naughty Jemma, where did that good girl go” Jemma threw her head back, she should get Fitz to talk to her like this more often it was turning her on in ways that she couldn’t imagine. 

Fitz felt his cock twitch as Jemma started to rub herself more into his seat, her breasts bouncing as she rode her own fingers.

“Jemma, baby, I’m going to cum” He told her as he stroked himself one more time, cum going over the bed as he watched Jemma with such passion. 

As Fitz groaned, Jemma pushed at her G-spot one more time before she felt herself orgasm. Her pussy tightened before it started to spasm, her arousal going all over Fitz’s chair. 

She let herself go, throwing her head and body back into the chair as she came down from her wave. 

Fitz watched as Jemma awkwardly put her clothes back on and wipe down his chair and sit back down looking at him sheepishly like she hadn’t done anything wrong. Fitz slipped underneath the covers while smiling back at Jemma both of them silently wondering why they hadn’t done that before. 

“Fitz …” Jemma started but Fitz cut her off. 

“I’m going to need a new seat.”


End file.
